Of Sparks and Empty Lives
by Bad Shot
Summary: Set After Recoil. Tony begins to ponder Ziva's actions in Recoil and isn't happy about them.
1. Chapter 1

Of Sparks and Empty Lives

By: Bad Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything in their universe I just play with it for my own fun.

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic, not my first fic though so I hope you guys enjoy it. Takes place right after Recoil.

1

(12 hours before Recoil)

The familiar chime of the elevator indicating it's passenger had reached the, 'bullpen,' of NCIS rang out. It echoed in Tony's ears as he sat at his desk, slowly looking over the papers in front of himself while managing to peek out of the corner of his eye to see who was arriving. Ziva and Mcgee stepped out of the elevator Mcgee clamoring to get out as well as trying to continue whatever stimulating conversation he was having with Ziva.

They both walked over to their respective desks and got down to their normal routine. Mcgee booted up his computer automatically getting ready for the day. For a brief moment before Ziva sat down Tony saw something peculiar. He couldn't tell what it was but he was sure by the way her eyes had flickered to something on her desk something was up. He looked back down at his papers carelessly initialing an inch above the spot that was made for his initials. When he realized his mistake he swore at his pen as if it had caused the mistake.

"Wow Tony, taking your anger out on your pen, maybe I should tell Gibbs to put you in therapy," Ziva joked twirling around in her own chair biting on the tip of her pen.

"Maybe I should tell your dentists that you are biting your pen. Heard it wasn't good for your teeth."

"See I would be intimidated by that if you actually knew my dentist," Mcgee listened to this from his corner and snickered at their usual banter.

Tony gave a huge sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, "Okay you asked for this. I'm just gonna have to get Dr. Stone on the line right now. You really should have told me that your dentist was so hot. I have one more question who the hell keeps their dentist on speed dial, honestly."

Ziva got up quickly and tore the phone from his outstretched hand, "Oh my god, how did you actually get my dentist's number?" she demanded planting her feet down and staring at Tony.

"A magician never reveals his tricks Ziva," Tony taunted.

Suddenly Ziva started to push buttons on his phone and Tony cried out wondering what she was doing. She finished with an exaggerated push of the okay button and set it down on his desk, "There now you don't have her number anymore."

"That hurts Ziva. Really deep down. Right here," he said placing his hands over his heart.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, "Grow up Tony," she said and walked away to talk to Abby.

"So Tony when did you steal her cell?" Gibbs asked from his position on the stairs. He took a sip of his coffee and waited for his answer.

"Yesterday night when she was undercover."

"Mcgee!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes Boss?"

"Hit him for me."

(12 Hours After Recoil)

Tony was in a bad mood when he walked into NCIS, or rather walked into the bullpen from the coffee machine. He had been there for nearly 24 hours and needless to say he wasn't very happy with it.

Ziva walked in sullen but better then she had been right after her shooting the killer. She gave Tony a nod, acknowledging his existence.

For Tony this meant nothing, 'A nod?!' he thought, 'After all this bullshit we went through to make sure she was safe.'

He walked down to his desk and flopped into his chair before Ziva had even begun to settle in. She gave a small jump as if the sound his sitting down had made had startled her. Well sitting down was putting it lightly. He basically walked to his chair and fell into it, "Oh what am I still scaring you Ziva?" he said in a condescending voice.

Ziva was slightly taken aback by his tone, "What? What the hell are you talking about Tony?"

"Oh come on!! How do you not know yesterday I tried to touch you and you jump like I'm the Joker or something."

"The who?"

"Joker enemy of Batman, and stop trying to change the subject."

Ziva gave a quick glance around, no one was their other than her and Tony at the moment, "I wasn't trying to change the subject and you know it."

"Oh so now I do know something 12 hours ago I was idiot for even thinking your precious Micheal could be another killer," Tony was nearly yelling now something that was fairly new to Ziva.

"Okay Tony what the hell did I do to you? Your acting like a child who had his rattle stolen from him."

"Oh I'm acting like a baby. You know what if you don't trust me just say it! Just say it I can handle it."

"Fine you want me to tell you that your an arrogant pig who uses woman, and can't go one day without getting on me about my English. Also the fact that every time someone else is happy you sulk like a baby because your life isn't as perfect as someone else's! You just can't stand it when other people are happy can you?"

"Forget it, this is hopeless. You can't even seem to look past the obvious can you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE BLIND TO EVERYTHING AROUND YOU. I've seen dogs more aware of others feeling than you."

Ziva stepped up to him and slapped him with all her strength causing him to spin around and clutch at his mouth, "DON'T YOU EVER! INSINUATE THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT EVERYONE HEAR. I had to work to earn everything I have while you grew up with a great life. Then when you got to NCIS you didn't have to worry about anyone judging you. If you truly think I don't care then you Anthony Dinozzo can go to hell for all I care."

"Something going on here?" Special Agent Gibbs asked as he stepped out of the elevator with Ducky at his side.

"Nothing is going on here," Ziva said emphasizing nothing.

Gibbs put two and two together and realized they had been fighting. Although considering the red mark on Tony's cheek a lot of people could have figured that out, "Dinozzo go home you've been here forever."

"With all due respect..." Tony started.

"I don't care if you have no respect at all or all the respect in the world I don't wanna see you in this building for 24 hours."

Tony opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it deciding it would be better to let it go. He picked up his gun and badge and started to walk out.

"Dinozzo I don't think your going to need those," Gibbs said pointing at his badge and gun.

Tony gave out a loud sigh and threw his badge and gun on the ground storming into the elevator and pushing the button with some extra force.

Once again the familiar chime of the elevator sounded, this time indicating someone leaving rather than entering.

A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Trust me it will get more TIVA than that. Remember reviews make me write faster.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah I know it was a little out of character for them but I needed to do it to make this idea work. And anyways love makes you do weird things. ; )

Chapter 2

'Why the hell did I let it get to me so much?' Tony asked himself while pacing in the NCIS parking lot, 'I mean come on she has probably had sex with lots of other guys before… Right?'

'But she never jumped back when you've touched her before,' the other side of his brain argued back.

'Well she did just go through a traumatic experience so she may just be weird around others right now.'

'She didn't seem to be weird with that guy last night, did she?'

Tony was in such disarray he shouted out at himself, "You know what you're really not helping!" he shouted getting some odd looks from the other NCIS agents who were coming in for their night shift.

Tony raised his hands over his head and started cursing everything he could think of. Gibbs, his job, the long work hours, McGee. Strangely Ziva's name never seemed to reach his mind.

He lashed out at a nearby car, regretting it when all that happened was one mad agent who came out at the sound of his car alarm, and a stinging toe.

Tony climbed into his car and sat for a few minutes trying to get the image of Ziva leaning into that guy's touch out of his mind, 'Why the hell do I even care it's not like I love her or something… No it's just me being protective of my partner… Right?'

This time the voice didn't answer back. Tony sighed knowing that even his subconscious was as confused if not more than he was. He turned the keys and started up the car. He took one look back at the doors of NCIS, which were now tinged a golden orange because of the rising sun, and drove off.

Ziva shook her head while she sat at her desks trying to get the day's earlier events out of her head so she could focus on the task in front of her.

Papers, papers, and more papers lay sprawled across her desk in various stages of completion.

Yet in her mind the argument she and Tony had had kept replaying itself. Every time it started over Ziva tried to find out where it went so wrong. How did things between her and Tony go from harmless flirting to the yelling match they had.

It just didn't make sense to her. She let out a massive groan and banged her head against the table.

"Don't do that Ziva you might actually need it today," Gibbs commanded walking in as always with coffee in hand, "We got an account from a bartender downtown. Says some guy came in early this morning dressed in military fatigues, sat down and right when he started to talk to him, three men in masks came in and took him away as well as another bystander."

"Do we have any more to go on?" McGee asked while gathering his stuff up.

"3 guys came in wielding a couple of semi-automatics and the third had some kind of automatic weapon. We'll know more when you get the security tapes to Abby."

"Got it boss," McGee said and started to walk over to the elevator.

Ziva started to walk over but Gibbs stopped her, "One second. McGee goes warm up the car," he waited until McGee had left before he preceded, "Now Ziva you listen to me if you and Tony's fight affects your work today at all. You will be joining Tony. You got me?"

"Yes sir, there is no way I would let it affect my personal life come into my professional," Ziva stated more for herself than for Gibbs.

He gave her a skeptical look but nodded, and together they both walked off to join McGee in the car.

"Look at me; I'm Gibbs I can make you take time off. Ohm," Tony mocked to himself. He pulled the bottle up to his mouth again and took another gulp stopping only when he found that there was no more beer in it, "Hey you guy, person, dude, thing… Over here."

The bartender looked at him and sighed, another one of these damn early morning drunks, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Tony pointed at his beer and mumbled, "Fill."

He rolled his eyes at the young guy, "Look I think you've had enough. You've already had five or six now just go home. Trust me, you'll thank me next time you're sober."

Right when Tony was about to come back with an answer three men burst in through the door.

His vision slightly blurred Tony couldn't tell what they had in their hands but he could venture a guess.

One of the men made a bee-line for Tony and used the butt of his pistol to knock Tony out. Tony made a valiant attempt to avoid the hit but he was just too slow. His last rational though before blacking out was a silent plea for Ziva, and Gibbs to find him.

(10 Hours Later)

Tony was shocked back to life by the feeling of a gallon or so of freezing water being poured on him.

He sputtered trying to warm himself and get the water out his mouth. In the background he heard a harsh laugh pierce the silence, "Well It really does work as well as in your American movies."

Out of the shadows stepped an average looking man. About six feet tall maybe 200 pounds, he had short shaggy brown hair. His skin was a soft olive color. Yet the one striking feature he possessed was his left hand, or lack thereof.

"I always thought American movies were good for nothing. But recently have figured out your fascination with blood, and gore gives very good instructions to those actually willing to do these things."

Tony gave him a withering look, "So that's what you're going to do just torture me? Cause I thought we could do something so fun like maybe fly a kite, or maybe walk poodles for money in inner cities," Tony stated defiantly.

The man gave out a slight chuckle, "No. This is strictly business. I work with the PLO, and I am offering you a job."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well nothing really. I mean at the moment we only have, oh what is it…three or four bombs placed in major public areas. Keep in mind we can and will detonate them at any moment that we feel you are betraying us or refuse to listen to our orders."

"Well then I guess I am forced to listen," Tony said his eyes going wide imagining what they could possible want him for.

A/N: Sorry but I am forced to leave you there. Sorry for taking so long but it was a busy week. Remember reviews motivate me!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva paced through the bullpen as she had been for the past ten minutes waiting for Gibbs to get out of MTAC. McGee had been watching her for the last five minutes although he really wasn't seeing her. They still had no positive ID on the two hostages, and there had been no contact at any branch of the government, or a residence demanding a ransom for the two.

McGee pondered the footage of the kidnapping and tried to figure out a way to figure out who the two were. Unfortunately for them there was only one camera and it faced behind the bar looking at the register. So it only gave them a minimal view of what happened in the rest of the bar.

The most they were able to figure out was that the one man in military fatigues was definitely in the Navy. They were only able to get the other victims lower torso in frame which didn't tell them anything specific enough to help.

McGee and Ziva's heads both spun around when they heard the door to MTAC slam open. Ziva could guess the reason why Gibbs was so angered. He had gone into MTAC to request extra personnel to patrol Georgetown and check out residences near the bar to see if anyone saw anything. Clearly he had been denied.

Ziva walked over to the stairs and waited at the bottom for Gibbs. Uncharacteristically he walked straight past her, Ziva spun around to continue walking after him, "Gibbs I checked all navy personnel within fifty miles and none of them are currently stated as missing."

Gibbs continued on his walk back to his desk and stopped to look up at the plasma screen which showed the grainy image of a semi automatic glock pistol. The only image that their camera had picked up of the kidnappers.

Gibbs turned on his heel and walked over towards the elevator.

"Uhh… Boss where are you going?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked back at him with one of his Gibb's stares, "To get some coffee. And by the time I get back you better have some ideas on how to find these bastards."

McGee suddenly had a flash of brilliance as when he saw Gibbs sidearm strapped to his waist, "Boss umm… I don't know how to catch them but I have an idea on the unknown victim," Gibbs started to walk back over expectantly and waited for McGee to start back up, "Well when we watch the victim come in we see him sit down in the top left of the screen and he stays there until the kidnappers come in."

"I knew this the first time we watched the video McGee."

"Yes we all did, but what I noticed when I watched it another few times I realized the unknown victim reaches into his suit as if he was reaching for,"

"A gun. That's good work McGee. Ziva go question the bartender again and ask him if he saw anything that would give him reason to suspect the guy was an off duty policeman or criminal or anything," Gibbs commanded.

Ziva was already up and near the elevator, "Got it Gibbs."

Gibbs waited until the elevator doors closed again and he heard McGee's voice speak up, "The only thing is boss if the man did have a gun how come he didn't get a shot out at the suspects."

Gibbs looked at the screen that now showed the unknown man's lower body and just enough of his torso to see he was reaching into his jacket, "I don't know McGee but I don't think it's because he wanted to go out with the guys that took him hostage."

McGee suddenly realized something, "Boss didn't you take Tony's gun and badge yesterday," Gibbs continued to just look at the plasma, "Boss what if that's him?"

"McGee call Dinozzo's cell and his home,"

"So you do think its Dinozzo boss?"

"I don't think that but, my gut thinks it's Dinozzo."

"Boss should I call Ziva and tell ask her to show the bartender a picture of Tony? See if he saw him there."

"No call her back."

"Why boss?"

"Because I don't want to tell her until I'm sure it's Dinozzo."

A/N: I know this update is short but I wanted to get one in. Tell me what you think. I know it's kind of a filler chapter but I needed it. Remember to review and let me know if you liked it.


End file.
